Pokemon:Nero's Journy
by Neo Noctis
Summary: After loosing his family in a fire, Nero travels to find his place in the world. He meet's many friends and foe's along the way. Follow him on his dark journey through the Arelio Region.
1. Nero and the man in black

*This is a work of Fiction. Pokemon is owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo.

This will be my first published fan fic and may be a bit rough so bare with me.*

I run through the forest chasing the man in black.. My heart beating. The sound of the leaves and branches underfoot crunching as I go. I can hear him running up ahead. I chase him, running so fast. My heart feels like it's about to pop out of my chest. Finally I begin to see a break in the dark. A light up ahead.

About ten feet ahead there is an opening. Charging from the forest I see the man in black stopped at the edge of a cliff.

"Damn…I'm stuck in a bind here." said the man in a low voice as he turns around and faces me.

"Give me back Absol you creep! Now!" I said angrily, fists clenched.

"Yeah right! You think I'd give into a punk like you! Go Mightyena!" he said as a poke ball flies through the air releasing a ferocious looking dog with long black hair.

"My turn! Go Blaze!" I yell as my poke ball lands a few feet in front of me releasing my Blaziken.

"Blaze hit him with a Double Kick!"

Blaze charges the Mighyena swinging his feet with shocking speeds coming down on Mightyena's head , knocking it out instantly.. In shock the man backs up and slips off the cliff falling off but catches himself on the edge.

"H-help! Help!" the man yelled. Hanging on for his life.

I walked over to the edge and looked down at him. He kept screaming for help. Finally I reached down and pulled him up.

"T-thanks. But, why did you save me…" The man said catching his breath.

I turned to him and said in a low voice. "I only saved you because you have my Absol."

The man lowered his head and pulled a poke ball out of his bag and tossed it to me.

"Now before I go…I want to know one thing. Why did you take my Absol?"

The man looked down in shame and pulled out his wallet. He pulls a picture out and hands it to me.

It was the picture of a young girl with short black hair..

"That's my daughter…She vanished two years ago when we were exploring the ruins of Darkform Island. I was looking for leads when I was approached by a man named Isaac. He told me to seek out an Absol for his collection and he'd tell me more about the ruins."

I tilted my head to the side and raised and eyebrow.. "You believed him?"

"If your daughter was missing, youd do anything. No matter how ridiculous." he said head still slumped.

I sighed and reached out my hand to him and helped him up.

:"My names Nero. Nero Silvestrey. Whats your?"

The man took his hat off that covered his face revealing an older man with slightly grayed hair.

He smiled and said "My names Angello. Angello Karis."

"Well Angello. I'm on my own quest at the moment but, if you want help finding your daughter. I'll help."

Angello's face lit up and nodded. We picked up out stuff and and made our way back through the forest to begin next leg of my journey.

*Ok I know this was In poor form but this is all trial and Error. The next chapter will take place before this and will tell of Nero's journey so far up till this point. Let me know what you think.*


	2. Trial by Fire

*This chapter takes place before the first. This tells what happened leading up to chapter 1*

About a month earlier I left my homtown of Lightshard is a small village known for it's shrine devoted to the Eon Pokemon, Latios and Latias. We all lived in peace living in our old ways. At the age of ten, I caught my first Pokemon. My beloved Absol. There wasn't many children in this village so growing up, Absol was my only friend.

However ,peace did not last. Soon some men in strange outfits calling themselves "Team Fate"

Appeared in the village making demands and attacking villagers. My father ,accompanied by his Blaziken named Blaze ,along with the other elders fought back against the men and pushed them back.

Then came the night of my seventeenth birthday

In Lightshard ,your seventeenth birthday is your trial of adulthood. You are sent into Mt. Fang, on the outskirts of the town. Your goal is to go their and retrieve and egg that is found on the peak.

After many wishes from the townspeople I made my way up the mountain with Absol.

"Well Absol. Here we go. When I complete this, I'm officially an Adult!" I said smiling at my Absol.

"Ab-sol!" Absol said, smiling back.

Halfway up the mountain I passed by a small cave and suddenly I heard a growl.

I looked over to find small pack of Houndor inching closer.

"Hmph, think your going to stop us from going on? Let's do this Absol!"

"Absol-sol!" Absol replied reading himself.

The Houndor gather in formations and launched several Embers.

"Absol use quick attack and dodge the embers!"

Absol rushed forward swiftly dodging each of the Embers striking the left-most Houndor, knocking it against the wall. Absol quickly returned to my side as the other two Houndor inched in closer yet.

"Ok Absol shakke em up with Phycho Cut!"

Absol's scythe began to glow and several energy scythes sprung forward and blasted the two other Hondours. The smoke cleared moments later to reveal the two other hound ours barely standing.

Suddenly a growl came again from the direction of the cave and out came an adult Houndoom.

"That must be their mother. Be careful Absol. That one looks strong." I said looking down to Absol.

"Sol!" It said back as the Houndoom moved closer growling even deeper.

It opened it's mouth and let out a flamethrow which Absol dodged. Absol looked at me and I nodded.

Absol backed up and opened its mouth wide gathering light. The Houndoom opened it's mouth gathering fire. Houndoom released a massive fireblast which came flaming through the air.

"Absol ,Hyper Beam!" I ordered.

Absol launched a beam from it's gaping maw which sprung out and met Houndoom's fireblast.

The two attacks battled for dominance until finally Absol's hyper beam broke through and blasted Houndoom hard knocking it to the ground.

"Yeah! We did it! Good job Absol!" I said as Absol jumped in my arms licking my cheek

"Ab-Absol! It said happily.


End file.
